As the mechanical automation level is improved, palletizing robots are applied more and more widely in automatic handling operation fields, such as machine baiting, automatic assembly lines, handling and palletizing, and container handling, etc. Palletizing robots that are used extensively at present are serial palletizing robots, represented by articulated palletizing robots. For example, articulated palletizing robots have advantages such as compact structure, high action agility, and small floor area, etc.; however, open-chain serial palletizing robots have drawbacks such as high robot arm weight, large inertia, and accumulative joint error, etc., and cannot meet the requirement for working under heavy load at a high speed.